


Fairytale Ending

by mephistobless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistobless/pseuds/mephistobless
Summary: Princess Lunafreya races against a sleeping curse to save her kingdom and true love from a bitter king.





	Fairytale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of the quick one-shots I wanted to add here! I think it’s my favorite of the bunch. Thank you so much for your support!

The chill settled over Tenebrae was abnormal, a memento of true love ripped and parted. Snow dust clung to skeletal branches where leaves curled and yellowed, overcome by the onset of winter. The once-enchanted forest was dulled to grayness, the parting gift of a magenta-haired king bent on wrenching happy endings from all of Eos.

Life barely stirred inside the once-bustling stretch of green, now withered and fast losing its color. The sun cowered behind clouds that parted nevermore, forbidding the light from escaping them.

The deeper Princess Lunafreya rode into the forest that was once her castle’s fortitude, the more scarcely it resembled her home. Deprived of their coverings, tree branches jutted at unnatural angles, leering at her like skeleton arms. Birds held their song, and her own chocobo goggled at the decaying woods.

Leaning into its feathery mane, Luna whispered urgency. It charged forward, tromping through the darkening forest. Her powder blue cloak, tied around her neck nape with a thin ribbon, flared out behind them. She bunched the heavy material in one of her hands and prayed to the gods he wasn't far from reach.

She knew not where the evil king hid her love away; she could only trust that her throbbing heart was a compass to his living wake. Lunafreya felt his presence fluttering around her like the building snowstorm: light, faint, but growing stronger by the second. The cutting breeze numbed her lips past feeling, but his name yet clung to their curve.

“Nyx,” whispered Lunafreya. “Please.”

Three-taloned feet crunched the snow bed, deepening the further they strayed far from the shadow of Fenestala Manor. Ice weighed on the trees, causing branches older than the princess herself to bow and break. The hissing wind bit through Lunafreya’s cloak and stung her skin, but her drumming pulse ignited her resolve. She was near to him, she was sure, as flurries blinded her from everything but her mount’s bobbing head.

They slipped into an alcove of trees, an opening in the cage-like thickets too perfect to be coincidental, and the glass coffin paused her heart. Lunafreya slid off the chocobo’s back, not as ladylike as she could have been, and ran to his side.

“So this is your great curse, Ardyn,” the princess whispered. The sleeping spell made schisms between lovers, defying life and death by trapping its accursed somewhere between the two. A shudder climbed her spine as a fleeting curiosity passed through her thoughts. What could have driven the mad king to such bitter ends? She shook the question from her head, and with it the snow from her hair.

Nyx was peaceful in sleep, but he wasn't the man she knew: the smirking, eye-rolling, distractingly handsome hero she fell in love with. The idle expression didn’t suit him.

She nudged the glass casing away from him. The king’s touches weren't lost on her, and she frowned at the silver filigree lapping up the coffin’s side. Reaching out to touch him, her belly gave a sick flop; the ghost-light hairs on the back of her neck stiffened. A woman of lesser faith would have crumpled in grief.

He was paled to white, his chest stale, and no breath pushed through his lips. Lunafreya clasped Nyx’s face in her hands and his coldness stuck her breath in her throat. The corners of her eyes burned as her fingers clamored over his face. She traced the tattoos dotted beneath his eyes and ached for them to fly open and reveal the drowning pools she loved.

“Come back to me, hero,” she cried as she bent over him. Her hair tumbled over the slope of her shoulder as she pressed her lips to his. Their kiss burned hot with life, and her vision turned white as magic pulses out over the forest, shuddering the trees and stilling the creatures. The force nearly knocked Lunafreya back, but she clung to him and steeled herself.

The snowstorm forgave them, dwindling into a flurry that whispered through the embittered trees. Lunafreya watched Nyx, breath bated, willing color to flush his face. Panic set in across her features. Her lower lip bobbled.

“N-Nyx?” she whimpered, bowing her head to his chest. Lunafreya gasped when she felt his heart softly beat against her cheek.

“I don't think it worked, Princess.” Nyx cracked an eye open and smirked, “Maybe you should try again.”


End file.
